Drabble Collection of Chuck and Blair
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: A cute little drabble about Chuck's happy home life with Blair and Henry! Super fluffy and sweet. More chapters might be added later on. Chapter 2 now up and is pure smut.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Just some cute Chuck and Blair fluff! I hope you enjoy it and if you do, please review. Thanks lovies! **

Chuck started loosening his bowtie as he walked into the bedroom that he shared with Blair. He stopped in his tracks as he saw what was on his bed. His heart thudded with love and a crooked smile appeared instantly on his face. Chuck Bass was happy and his face showed every ounce of that happiness.

Blair and Henry laid curled up together on the bed and Chuck marveled at how much his son looked like him. He was still dressed in a suit and a purple polka dot bowtie. His small body was tightly against Blair's and they were both sound asleep. Chuck moved closer to the bed and watched their even breathing as he realized he had what he thought he would never have; a family.

He moved a strand of Blair's chocolate curls off of her face and she stirred. "Bass?" she murmured sleepily.

He let out a chuckle. "Were you expecting someone else, Waldorf?"

"No. The only person I ever expect is you," she said with a smile as she grabbed his hand and moved over with Henry to make room for him. "We missed you."

Chuck leaned down to Blair and brushed a soft kiss against her lips and conveyed all his love in the kiss. She wrapped an arm around his neck and returned his kiss and he found himself resting his head on her chest. Her hands made their way through his wavy dark hair and Blair made a soft sound of content. A moment later she was asleep again.

He raised his head and brushed a kiss across Henry's forehead. "I love you son."

Chuck knew he had everything that could ever make him happy and as long as he had them he would never want for anything. No matter how much they had grown over the years they would still always be Chuck and Blair. He once had told her that they didn't do things like go to the movies, things that were normal, and another smile tilted his lips as he thought how wrong he was. Chuck and Blair did normal but they didn't do boring. They were schemers at heart and a perfect pair. They weren't just Chuck and Blair anymore though.

No that they weren't. Now they were Chuck and Blair and Henry. He couldn't forget Fiona either he though as he moved a hand over Blair's distended abdomen and patted his daughter who was resting peacefully in his wife's stomach.

**A/N: I might add some more chapters of this if people are interested in reading little drabbles like this. Please let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Smut galore in this drabble. Don't read if you're not into that.**

Blair tightened the belt of her trench coat as she made her way into Bass Industries to surprise Chuck. A devious smirk crossed her lips as she thought of his reaction to what she had planned for him.

She took the elevator up to the floor he was on and lightly knocked on his door when she was standing in front of it.

"What is it?" he barked out.

He was in a mood. She could tell from his tone of voice. Perfect. She would just have to do her best to get him in the _right_ kind of mood.

"Hi baby," Blair said in a seductive purr.

He barely looked up before sighing. "Blair," he started before get distracted by paperwork in front of him. "Normally I would be over the moon to see you but today has just been one hellish hour after the other."

She dropped down to a chair that was directly in front of him. He still didn't look at her. In fact he must have been so overwhelmed by work that he thought she left because he didn't say anything else. That wouldn't do. She untied her trench coat and parted it until it was pushed away from her body. She was gloriously naked except for a black silk thong. She was wet already just thinking about what she was going to do to him.

"Are you sure you don't have time for me, Bass?" She slipped her fingers underneath her thong and parted her slick flesh and a moan slipped out of her lips. That got Chuck's attention. His eyes found hers before sliding down to where her fingers were rubbing her clit. She almost chuckled at the way his jaw dropped but another moan escaped as she slipped a finger inside of herself.

Chuck moved his hand down to his pants and rubbed his palm down over his now rock hard erection. She moved her thong completely to the side so he could see her glistening pussy. "Bass, you didn't answer my question. Are you going to make time for me?"

He didn't answer her question; instead he undid his belt buckle and unzipped his pants. She watched fascinated as his cock sprang into view. He wasn't wearing underwear and she licked her lips as he wrapped a hand around his length. He was so thick and hard. She needed him inside her immediately. "Fuck," he rasped out as he continued to watch her fuck herself with a finger. Blair removed the finger from her pussy and her eyes connected with his as she brought it up to her mouth and slid it inside and licked it clean with tongue. "I taste so good, Chuck."

She brought her hand down to her pussy again and pushed her folds open so he could see how wet and pink she was. "I need a hard cock. You have all the qualifications to accommodate me. Care to fuck me, Bass?"

"With pleasure, Waldorf," he rasped out and got to his feet and laid her roughly on the desk. He looked at her as though she was a delicious feast that he couldn't wait to snack on.

"Fuck me now." As soon as the words were out of her mouth he thrusted inside of her and she bit down on his shoulder so she wouldn't scream. He grunted at the mix of pleasure and pain her bite had caused and Blair licked the spot. He continuously pounded into her as she whispered instructions on how she needed it and how he was the only one who could fuck her like this. Quickly they were to point of no return from the frenzied fucking.

"One more thrust baby," Blair panted. He gave her one long thrust and she screamed out her release, not bothering to try and keep quiet. Chuck groaned with satisfaction as he spilled his seed inside of her. A moment later he collapsed on her and she hugged him to her.

"That was amazing, Blair. I needed that. Thank you."

She said nothing but laid a soft kiss on his lips. Everyone on the floor probably heard her getting fucked but she didn't care in the least. She couldn't wait to surprise Chuck again.

**A/N: Please let me know what you thought!**


End file.
